New Journey
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Eve Shepard meets her father who so happens to be Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Follow her journey as she gets acquainted with the crew and her father all while keeping her relationship with her boyfriend alive and well.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first cross-over fic. I have been playing the hell out of Mass Effect 1 and 2 and if you know me you know that wrestling is my passion so combining them seemed like a grand idea. If you are a ME fan and you don't know about the wrestlers I threw in message me and I'll explain their looks or send you a picture. Also if you are a Wrestling fan and you don't know who the ME characters are message me and I'll send you pic. I really hope you all enjoy this. I know I enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

><p>Eve Alenko watched as the Normandy pulled into Citadel station. Max Shepard, war hero, had just finished destroying the Collectors and saving the human race. Eve was very thankful, and she wanted to tell Commander Shepard just that. Commander Shepard stepped out with a victorious smile on his face. His crew members were right behind him.<p>

Days earlier Eve had learned who her father and mother were. Commander Shepard and Shepard's first wife, Alisa. Eve bit her lip as Shepard walked over to her. Eve, a member of the council, saw it. Shepard's eyes were the same color as hers, and his smile mimicked hers perfectly. Eve took a deep breath before standing up and extending her hand to the Commander.

"Eve Alenko, Commander Shepard." Eve spoke softly completely in awe of the man in front of her.

Shepard's smile faded into a look of shock. Eve Alenko. After his wife had passed away Shepard had given his daughter to his best friend, Michael Alenko, so he could take care of her while Shepard joined back up with the military. Yes, he knew who the beautiful young lady was in front of him.

Shepard snapped out of it and took her hand shaking it softly; the smile returned back to his war ridden face, "Nice to finally meet you, Eve. I'm sure you know by now who you are?"

Eve nodded. Of course he knew that she was his daughter. Why wouldn't he? "Yes, sir. They informed my on my eighteenth birthday just as you instructed."

Eve and Shepard started walking, his crew following. Shepard smiled down at the young woman, "Are you keeping the Alenko name?"

Eve blushed in embarrassment. She hadn't actually thought of changing her name to Shepard, but now that he was asking her, "I actually hadn't thought about it, sir."

"Eve…" Shepard stopped and she did too. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned towards her, "You don't have to call me sir or Shepard."

"I know, but… You're a hero and…" Eve sighed and shook her head. Words normally didn't leave her feeling so stupid.

"You're trying too hard. Relax. I know I wasn't there for you, but you're still my daughter. I had to do what was right for you and giving you to the Alenkos was the best choice at that moment." Shepard squeezed her shoulders, "I wanted you to grow up without having to worry about the thought that daddy wasn't going to return."

Eve felt overcome with emotions. Instinctively she hugged her father. Shepard just smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on now. I need to talk to the council about something, but I do have a question."

"Yes, father?" Eve pulled back smiling, completely relaxed now.

"Have you had any military training?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that there really couldn't be a Half Human/Turian, but hey! It's fiction. Let's have fun stepping outside the box.**

* * *

><p>Eve paced back and forth. Why would he ask that? Of course she had gone through military training, but how could that mean anything to him? Eve stopped and rubbed her forehead unsure of exactly what was going on. Her father's crew was watching her movements. Eve cleared her throat and walked over to a balcony. She leaned her head on her elbows and sighed.<p>

"Eve?"

A deep voice came from behind her, but it wasn't unknown to her. She turned around and smiled softly at Randy Vakarian, a Half-Turian / Half-Human and one of her good friends. He wasn't alone. Two humans were standing with him along with a Quarrian.

"Hey, Randal." Eve greeted. She nodded to John Cena and Candice Cena, the humans and siblings, and smiled at Kelly'Zorah, the Quarrian.

"Are you alright?" Randy's voice was quieter than normal. Usually he and Eve were playfully at each other throats. Yelling and screaming to their hearts content.

"Yes and no." Eve responded turning around and glancing at her father's crew. Many of them did not look happy about whatever Shepard was talking to the rest of the council about especially Jack, the female convict with tats covering her whole torso. Only God knew if there were more on her body.

"What's going on?" John asked walking over to the young woman.

"You all heard that Commander Shepard was going to be making a stop in the Citadel today right?" The four others nodded. Eve continued on explaining just what had transpired the day before and about an hour before their exact conversation.

"Shepard is your real father?" Kelly asked. Eve nodded, "Wow…"

The four talked quietly before they were interrupted by two of the senior crew members, Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah. Both had been on the original Normandy with Shepard.

"Eve, your father will be out soon and he has said that he wants to speak with you." Tali spoke. Her voice was soft like Kelly's. Tali looked at the young Quarrian standing beside Eve, "Kelly?"

"Tali! I knew I recognized your voice, but it just didn't click for some reason." Kelly squealed and ran over to her. They hugged and giggled.

Eve cocked an eyebrow and looked at her other friends for answers. None of them knew what was going on either. Kelly and Tali pulled away and Kelly finally turned back to her friends, "Guys, this is my cousin."

The other four nodded completely understanding. Garrus shook his head to his Quarrian crewmate. Tali looked at him, "What? We haven't seen each other in years. Don't give me that look Garrus."

"You don't see me freaking out that my son is here."

"Quarrian are different from Turian." Tali poked him, "Wait…you have a son?"

Garrus nodded, "I do. He's half-human."

Eve looked at Randy. Of course Randy's face, arms and legs were all human parts, but she'd never seen the rest of him. He absolutely refused to walk around without some kind of clothing on, and he'd get pissy if anyone tried to touch his chest. Randy cocked an eyebrow in Eve's direction.

"Rand, he's your father isn't he?" Eve's voice was only loud enough for the older man to hear. Randy's ice blue eyes flickered down to the ground. He swallowed a couple of times before nodding. Eve smiled and took his hand, "You're secret is safe with me, Randy. No one else needs to know unless you want to tell them."

Randy sighed in relief then smiled at her, "Thank you, Eve. I really appreciate it."

Eve winked at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father exit the council room with a smug look on his face. Eve didn't really know what to think about that, but she was soon going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would absoultely love a review on this story. No pressure though. I'm not begging. I just would like to know if I'm doing alright or if this is complete crap XP**

* * *

><p>Eve shook her head for what seemed like the ninety-fifth time, "You want what?"<p>

Max Shepard laughed yet again. He knew that it might be difficult to talk to his daughter about becoming apart of his crew and eventually taking over for him, but this was downright tiresome. Eve was definitely too much like her mother.

Shepard's crew seemed to be incredibly annoyed especially Jack, the female escaped convict who everyone expected to be a man (great surprise right?).

"Shepard! Would you please just tell her to get her ass on the ship so we can leave? Fuck!" Jack yelled surprising Eve's friends in the process. All of them scattered after that.

"Excuse me, Jack, but I'm just having a wee bit of trouble believing that my father, who I just met today, wants me to join him in his fight against Cerberus who you were all employed for. I mean wouldn't you be a little skeptical in same way or another?" Eve asked not the least bit afraid of Jack, she'd met meaner Krogans.

Shepard covered his eyes half expecting Jack to jump over the table and kill his daughter, but when he heard no screaming he peaked out to see Jack smirking quite amused at the young Shepard. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head, "If you were anyone else, Eve."

Eve grinned knowing what her father meant, "Okay, I have a quick question."

"Ask away."

"Can my friends join? They've all been beside me from the moment I came to the Citadel."

Eve's father nodded and smiled, "Of course they can. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Eve thanked her father then stood up, "I guess I should inform them. When are we going to be leaving?"

"I'll give you a few hours. Just come and find me when you're done." Shepard smiled.

Eve nodded and walked out of the room to find her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! I was going to post on Saturday, but that was my birthday, so I didn't. XP**

* * *

><p>Eve got all of her stuff boxed up and ready to join her father on his vessel. Randy and Candice walked in. Neither looked too happy about Eve leaving. Eve looked up at them and smiled, "Guys, what the matter?"<p>

"You're leaving with your father, Evie." Candice pouted.

"Not without my besties." Eve grinned.

"Wait…we're going with you?" Randy asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Why the hell not? I need people that can keep my brain from absolutely exploding. I don't know what I'd do without you guys to keep me sane."

"I'll go tell the others!" Candice squeaked and ran off to find their other friends.

Randy leaned against the doorframe and watched Eve. Eve folded a couple blankets then turned around and stared back. Neither said a word. Randy just pushed away from the wall and walked over to Eve. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand; she leaned into his touch. He moved his head down to her level and pressed their lips together. Eve moaned softly against his lips before they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"What do you think our fathers will say if they find out we're together?" Randy whispered.

Eve shrugged and shook her head, "Does it matter? We've been together for three years, Randy."

"I know, but I never told you who my father was or what I was…" Randy sighed and pulled away. He paced back and forth for a minute before stopping and looking back at Eve, "Do you even still want me?"

"What kind of question is that, Randal? Of course I want you." Eve walked over to him and took his hands, "I've never stopped wanting you."

"Even after you've found out that I'm a half-breed. I haven't let you get close at all for three years. Three years, Eve. You'd think after the first you'd want to call it quits."

"What the hell? Do you think that all I want is sex? Randy, damn it." Eve sighed and pushed him against the wall then pressed her body against his. Randy's eyes fell closed for a moment before he opened them and looked into Eve's. Slowly she moved her hand along his chest feeling the hard plates that all Turians have. Not once did her face contort in discomfort. She stopped her hand over his heart, "I love you."

The fear in Randy's eyes disappeared. He pressed his forehead to hers and laid one of his hands on hers that was over his heart, "I understand now. I love you, too."

"I don't care what you look like. You could be a damn krogan and I'd still love you. You're one of the best things in my life, Randal, and we need to be on the same page for this. I don't know what we'll be doing aboard the Normandy, but I do know that I'm going to be looking to you for my strength."

Randy nodded and pressed their lips together in an understanding and soft kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! In this chapter everyone is given a little background so it will be helpful to both sides of the spectrum :)**

* * *

><p>Eve and her friends walked to where her father and his crew had been earlier. Max Shepard stood up and wrapped an arm around his daughter when she walked over to him, "Alright, you introduce me to your friends and then I'll introduce you to my crew."<p>

"Sounds good." Eve nodded. She pulled away and walked over to her friends. She stood beside Randy, "This is Randy Vakarian. He's my best friend. He's been apart of the Turian and Human military. He knows his way around ships and guns."

Randy smiled and nodded. Shepard looked at Garrus; Garrus nodded knowing what his commander was asking without a word being said. Eve moved and stood beside Candice and smiled, "This is Candice Cena; she's my closest female Human friend. We've been through hell and back and yet she still decided to stay my friend. She's an amazing biotic and medical mind. If you so much as got a cut, Candice had you fixed up in mere seconds."

"Hello." Candice smiled at Eve then to the other people standing in front of her.

"I think we'll know where Candice will be staying most of the time on the Normandy." Shepard said nodding to his daughter.

Eve nodded back then walked to John and stood beside him, "This is John Cena, Candice's brother. We consider him our diplomat because he was always solving problems between the children on the Citadel when we were younger."

John too smiled and nodded. Shepard looked at Miranda who gave him an understanding half-smile. Eve then stepped in between the last two members of her closest friends, "This is Kelly'Zorah vas Neema and this is Evan Kaje. Kelly is amazing with anything electronic. She even made herself a mech-dog who is surprisingly quiet. Evan was trained to be an assassin by the Hanar when he was young. He only took contracts to kill those that are purely evil, and none of us have ever had a problem with Evan being an assassin. It's just life as usual."

Evan, the drell, bowed while Kelly waved to the crew of the Normandy.

"I think your friends will work out fine on the Normandy, Eve." Shepard smiled at her. She smiled right back. "Alright, I guess it's my turn to introduce the crew."

"It is, dad." Eve nodded.

"Down at the end is Doctor Chakwas. She's been with us through hell and back. I actually don't know what we'd do without her sometimes." Shepard smiled at the doctor then looked back at his daughter, "Your friend, Candice, can help her out in the med-bay if she'd like to."

Eve looked at Candice who nodded, "I really would like that, Commander Shepard."

"Very good. Standing next to Doctor Chakwas is one of my very good friends, Garrus Vakarian, a noted sniper and our ships battery technician. He's also an exceptional leader who I really think should have been the commander of this vessel."

"Oh, shut up, Commander." Garrus smiled the best a Turian could.

Eve's friends looked at Randy who was looking down. Like he really wanted his friends to find out this way, "You guys can stop looking at me. Yes, he is my father."

"You don't bare that strong of a resemblance to a Turian, Randy." John pointed out.

Randy rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt revealing the plates and scales covering his torso and abdomen and a bit lower. Eve walked over to Randy and pushed his hand back down, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I hadn't." Randy shook his head.

Shepard continued on after Eve nodded and turned back to look at him, "Beside Garrus is Urdnot Grunt, a pure krogan. He's tank-born, but he's as fierce as a krogan we've ever met, any of us."

Grunt nodded to the youngers, and Shepard continued on, "Beside Grunt is Jack. Now you need to be a little careful around her because, A) She gets pissed off easily, B) She is an amazingly adept biotic, and C) She is an escaped convict."

Eve's friends all seemed to tense up. Eve smirked, "And I'm guessing that you would be the getaway driver."

"No, I busted her out. We had to uncongenially freeze her. She was not happy when she got out of there."

"I'm still not very happy, Shepard." Jack growled.

Shepard shook his head, "Beside Jack is Jacob Taylor. Mr. Taylor was an alliance operative then a Cerberus operative. Now he just works for me."

Jacob saluted before standing back 'at ease'. "Jeff Moreau is our pilot, but you will call him Joker. He thinks he's funny."

"I am funny, Shepard." Joker smirked.

"Anyways, be very careful when you're around him. He was born with 'brittle bone' disease which means his bones are made of glass and shatter easily."

"When we landed beyond Omega 4 Relay, I broke all of my ribs on my right side. It hurt like a bitch."

"The young woman in the red is Kasumi Goto, master thief. She's our ships second biggest gossip."

"What? I can't help it." Kasumi shrugged.

Shepard smiled, "Beside Kasumi is our other big gossip, Yeoman Kelly Chambers. She really helps me out by telling me when I have messages or when my crew needs to speak with me. She also is a psychologist, so if you kids need someone to talk to. Come to her. She shouldn't charge you much."

Kelly smiled, "I'll help no matter what, and I'll do it for free too."

"Legion is our Geth. He's not like any Geth you kids have probably heard of. Those were all heretics while he is a pure Geth."

"We are Legion." Legion responded.

"Beside Legion is Miranda Lawson, my third in command now after Eve because I'm going to be giving you a crash course kid. Anyways Miranda is our diplomat, so John you and she should get along well."

The two nodded to each other.

"Next is Professor Mordin Solus. He's brilliant. He was apart of the Salarian Special Tasks Group. I do have to warn you, he will give you advice that you may not think is appropriate, he may sing on occasion and he speaks super fast."

"Not my fault. Metabolism very fast. Can't help but talk quickly."

"Samara is an Asari Justicar. Don't do anything evil because her code would compel her to kill you. Warning you now."

"I am still sworn to you Shepard. I will just wait until this is finished before I would bring justice to them." Samara nodded to Shepard.

Shepard nodded back then he looked at Tali, "The awesome Quarrian that is beside me is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, and I have to ask Tali. Are you and Kelly related?"

"We are, Shepard. Kelly is my little cousin." Tali and Kelly high-fived and giggled.

"Very well then. On my other side is Thane Krios. He is also an assassin trained by the hanar."

"I have heard about you, Evan Kaje."

"And I you, Thane Krios. I tried to emulate you."

Thane and Evan bowed to each other. Shepard looked at his final crew member, "And last but definitely not least is Zaeed Masani. He was the leader of the Blue Suns. If you want to hear some interesting war stories, you should talk to him. He's got some crazy ones."

"I wouldn't want to scare the kids." Zaeed said in his thick Scottish accent.

"I don't think you would." Eve grinned, "We feel very welcome, dad. Thanks for letting me bring my friends along. They're like my family. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"We're all family now, Eve. The Normandy is one big happy family. Now let's load up. We've got to inform you on the mission."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Months later all were happy and at home on the Normandy. Eve had really gotten to learn a lot about her father and everyone on the ship really. She loved listening to Zaeed tell his war stories, a few made her giggle beyond belief.<p>

Jack had turned her into a practical joke artist. Most of the jokes were played on Miranda, but she was still having fun. Miranda tried to talk her into getting Jack back, but Eve was not up for that. She did not want to be killed.

Tali and Kelly taught her a lot about the engines anytime she wasn't busy. The two proved to her each day why they were cousins. They finished each other sentences and all that nonsense.

Eve showed Grunt that by the power of video games on your Omni-tool; he could kill creatures without leaving the comfort of the ship. Grunt complained that it wasn't like the real thing, but when he cut through his first wave of Turians, he didn't want to stop playing.

On slow, slow days you could find Eve sitting in with Samara meditating or learning everything she could about Asari Justicars. Samara even taught her how to hone her biotic powers. Eve couldn't stop thanking the 1000 year old woman.

Once a week, Eve, Thane, Kasumi and Evan would play hide and seek on the Normandy. Eve did not like being it or being found because Thane and Evan cheated and Kasumi could just disappear. She didn't understand why she kept playing. Maybe she just liked the challenge or she hated admitting defeat, much like her father.

When hide and seek would get a little too rough or Jack would accidentally hit her a little too hard on the back, Eve would sit in the med-bay with Candice and Dr. Chakwas as the two informed her that she should be more careful. Candice, she had heard it from before, but hearing it from Chakwas made her think of her grandmother scolding her for being a naughty little child.

Eve didn't stay on the CIC deck for long since everyone else were down on the lower decks, but when she was up there she'd hang out with Yeoman Chambers. Some days were very interesting because the Yeoman was very open about her sexuality. She explained to Eve that she had had a relationship with almost every alien on the Citadel, except for the Krogans, Volus and Elcor.

Chambers usually creeped Eve out so she would travel to the cockpit of the Normandy and hang out with Joker. He was one of her favorite people on the whole Normandy, excluding her father and Randy. Joker's jokes were never ending and his fights with EDI, the artificial intelligence aboard the vessel, were even more fun to listen to since EDI didn't understand a lick of human sarcasm.

Eventually Joker and EDI would get a little boring and she would find herself sitting in with Professor Solus though he asked her to call him Mordin. Mordin regaled her with stories of the Salarian Special Task Groups, but the moment he started singing she retreated to the armory where Jacob and her father usually were cleaning the guns. Like either of them would let Eve use one, but it was nice that they'd tell her what to do with one.

The only two people she didn't get to hangout with a whole lot were Garrus and Randy, but that's because they were always in the middle of calibrations, or really Garrus was in the middle of calibrations, and Randy was forced to sit in the room with him.

Eve vowed that she would get time with her boyfriend even if she had to steal him from his father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>If Eve saw Randy at all it was when he was getting something to eat and she was sitting on one of the counters talking to Mess Sergeant Gardner. Eve would watch Randy's every move while he'd rummage through the fridge for something, anything really. She could tell he was extremely bored.<p>

One night Eve had been watching Randy for about five minutes. Usually she'd look away before he turned around, but that night he caught her eyes. He looked to be pleading with Eve. She smiled at the Mess Sergeant, "I'll talk to you later, Rupert."

Eve hopped down off of the counter and walked over to Randy as he was walking back down to the main battery. She grabbed his hand and stopped him, "You alright?"

"No."

Simple sentence, but she needed more. She never took one word answers especially from Randy and he knew it, "Want to talk?"

"Can't."

Another one word sentence. Now he was avoiding her. Eve didn't understand at all. She and Randy had been happy and in love for three years now; they'd been on the Normandy for not even four months and they were already distant. Already back to the friend stage it seemed.

"Randy, please. I need you to-"

"Let's just stop all of this, Eve. No more. Our lives are different now and…" Randy pulled his hand from hers and started walking back to the battery.

Eve felt like her heart just broke. She bit her lip holding back the tears she knew would be coming soon. Her pace quickened and she ran into the elevator. She pushed the down button and leaned against the back wall. She was going down to the cargo hold to be alone so she cry without anyone judging her or asking questions.

The doors opened; she ran out, through a door and down all three sets of steps into the cargo hold. Jack had been sitting in her "room." She heard Eve's quiet whimpers and footsteps as she passed. Jack walked up the steps to Tali and Kelly, "Uh…Kelly. I think something is wrong with Eve."

The Quarrian women turned around and regarded the human woman. Jack had really taken a liking to Eve. Everyone had noticed how she actually treated Eve like a friend and not just a co-worker. Kelly looked at her cousin and shrugged, "I could go get Candice or Randy."

"That would be best, Kelly. Go. Jack and I will see what is wrong." Tali nodded to her cousin.

Kelly walked out of the room while Jack and Tali walked down to the cargo hold. They heard the soft sobs and walked to the noise. They found Eve sitting on some crates crying her eyes out. Jack's brows knitted in confusion and what looked to Tali like concern. They sat down on either side of Eve. Jack took her hand and squeezed it softly, definitely proving to Tali that she was still human.

"Eve, what's wrong kiddo?" Jack whispered.

Eve shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to make it real. Make the fact that after three years, they were done. Jack wrapped an arm around Eve. She crumbled even more. Eve hugged Jack crying on her shoulder. Her heart clearly broken in two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>Randy walked back into the main battery his heart broken. He couldn't believe that he had just told his best friend, his soul mate that he wanted it to be over, but he did. He plopped down on the box and looked down at the floor. Garrus turned around and looked down at his son. He knew that something was wrong just by the way Randy was holding himself.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. What's your problem, boy?" Garrus turned to Randy with his arms crossed, "I heard you talking to the commander's daughter. I thought you would be happy to actually get out of here and spend some time with your friends."

"You wouldn't understand." Randy shook his head.

"Riiight, I'm an old man and I wouldn't understand anything. Don't pull that crap on me. What is wrong, Randal?"

Randy growled. He pushed off of the box and started to pace, "I broke up with her."

Garrus was quiet. He didn't want to interrupt Randy.

"Her father is a Spectre, and I just feel like I can't offer her anything. She deserves the best and I'm far from that. She means the world to me, but I just can't hold her back anymore. I can't do that to her."

Garrus nodded, "How long were you two dating?"

A normal question with no implications that his father was pissed he was dating Eve.

"Three years."

"And in those three years she never told you that she wanted to see other people?"

Randy shook his head, "No. She never said anything of the sort."

"Did she love you?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then what in the hell is your problem?" Garrus leaned against the wall, "So you can't give her everything she'll ever want, big deal. I couldn't do that for your mother and yet we're still very happy and still married."

Garrus now pushed himself away from the wall and put his hands on his son's shoulders, "Love is not about what you can give her. It's about what you do give her, through the love you feel for her. Gifts fade, flowers die, but love, love is forever, Randy."

"She doesn't want me back. Why would she after what I just did?"

"If she loves you, she'll forgive you. You're just worried, Randy. You don't have to do that alone. You have someone that wants to make you happy. You want to make her happy don't you?"

"Of course, I do, but-"

The doors to the main battery opened and Kelly'Zorah stood there looking at Randy and Garrus. She grabbed Randy's hand and tugged on it, "Eve's crying in the cargo hold. We don't know what's wrong with her. You have to come down there and make it better whatever it is."

Randy looked at his father then back at Kelly before nodding. He and the young Quarrian raced to the elevator.

"Who's with her?" Randy asked stepping into the elevator as the doors opened.

"Jack and Tali."

The doors closed. Randy nodded, 'Great, I have to deal with the crazy ass biotic.' "Do you know if she said anything?"

"No, Tali and Jack just sent me to get you."

Randy nodded again. The doors opened and the two ran down to the cargo hold. Eve was still clinging to Jack crying her eyes out. Jack looked relieved to see Randy. It was breaking what was left of her cold heart to watch Eve go through so much pain.

Quietly and gently Randy pulled Eve out of Jack's arms and into his own. She cried even harder when she realized who was holding her.

Randy whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have never said what I did. I was just so scared that I'm not good enough for you. Please forgive me, Eve. I love you so much."

His words seemed to quiet her crying. Randy kissed her forehead, her cheek then finally her lips. Eve eagerly responded clinging to him. When the kiss ended he pressed his forehead to hers. She sniffled, "That really hurt."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, angel. So sorry." Randy kissed the tip of her nose.

Eve looked up at Randy, "Stop worrying so much, please."

Randy nodded, "I promise. I'll relax. I'm yours, Eve. I'm all yours."

Eve leaned her head against his chest and sighed softly. She was mad at Randy, but why let him know that? He apologized to her and came running like she had hoped he would. She'll forgive him in a few days, but not today. Not yet. She just couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9!**

* * *

><p>Eve pretty much stayed to herself for a few days after the confrontation with Randy. She needed to just relax and keep herself calm. Back on the Citadel when they'd have arguments she'd lock herself in her bedroom and not listen to his cries or apologies. On Normandy, there was nowhere to hide. Nowhere that no one could find her that is.<p>

Eve heard the door open to the cargo bay. She didn't look to see who the footsteps belonged to. _It's probably Jack._

"Eve?"

_Definitely not Jack._ Eve hopped down off the crate she had been lying on and stood in front of her father, "Father."

"Are you alright? You haven't been around the ship much in the past two days."

Eve smiled softly. Her father had not been told of the heartbreak she'd been somewhat thrown into. He was on Illium conducting some serious business with a former crew member named Liara when it all happened.

"I've needed some alone time, father. It's nothing serious. I just needed some time to get away from everyone."

Max nodded and propped her back up on the crate. He sat down beside her, "You mind telling me what happened between you and Garrus' boy?"

Eve looked down, "Garrus tell you?"

"He did." Max wrapped an arm around Eve and pulled her closer, "Why didn't you tell me that you and Randy were together?"

"Because we hadn't told anyone. We kept our relationship very secret then he just broke up with me. No rhyme or reason. It really hurt. I felt betrayed, dad. I never thought that he'd be the one to make me feel that, but he did and that scares the hell out of me."

Shepard kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really am, but I was also told that you two patched up."

"Yeah, he apologized, but I don't know, dad. I just can't seem to forgive him just yet. So instead of embracing the crew and life, I'm hiding in the cargo hold hoping that no one will come down here and ask me if I feel like talking." Eve sighed and shook her head, "I'm feeling pretty pathetic."

"How about this? You put your armor on and you can come with us to Omega."

"Who's us?"

"Just a few of us. We're going down to catch a fugitive and take some shore leave. We'll be breaking off into two different groups and you can come with your old man." Max smiled softly.

"Yeah, dad. That sounds good." Eve hugged him, "Thanks."

"For what, kiddo?"

"For listening to me. I need to thank Jack, Tali and Kelly too. Maybe while we're on Omega I can spend some time with Candice."

"That would be good. You go get ready."

"Yes, sir." Eve mock saluted and jumped down from the crate and left the cargo hold. Shepard smiled and sent Garrus a message.

~Grab your boy. We're going down to Omega. We've got a few things we need to do, and our kids need some time to talk.~

~On it, Shepard. See you in a bit.~


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10!**

* * *

><p>Eve, Shepard, Garrus and Randy took the assignment to recruit the two soldiers. While Miranda, John, Kelly and Tali looked for the fugitive. Shepard and Garrus talked about the last time they were on Omega. Randy and Eve walked behind them quietly. Eve was studying her Carnifex Hand Cannon, while Randy watched his father's feet.<p>

Shepard glanced behind them then he looked to Garrus, "What are we going to do about our kids? They both need to talk about this."

"They seem to be as hard-headed as their fathers." Garrus chuckled.

"You're just lucky that we've been friends for six years." Shepard smirked.

"Shepard, you're the only one that seems to get me back to my wife in one piece, so you're a good human in my book."

"And you're a bad Turian." Shepard laughed, a sound not often heard by his crew.

Eve cocked an eyebrow to Garrus and her father. She did not want to know what was so funny. She made the mistake of looking beside her. Randy's grey eyes were on her watching her every move. She blushed softly, which Randy caught and smiled at, and looked down.

The group walked into Afterlife. Shepard turned around and looked at his daughter and Randy, "Go find a place to sit. Garrus and I need to talk to Aria."

Eve and Randy nodded, "Yes, sir."

Shepard looked straight at Randy, "Do not let her out of your sight. Omega has a lot of unscrupulous people and I do not want something to happen to my only daughter, understood?"

"Yes, Commander." Randy nodded again. Garrus flashed them a small smile then he followed after Shepard. Eve and Randy walked over to a booth and sat down beside each other. Eve kept her eyes on the table top and Randy kept his eyes on Eve. Slowly he reached for her hand and threaded his fingers with her own.

Eve let out the breath she'd been holding. She looked up at Randy and smiled small, "You keep pulling me back in."

"I would have ignored me, too." Randy whispered. He wrapped his arm around Eve and pulled her close, "We almost okay?"

"We're okay, Randy. You know how I am when I get hurt. I need time to process."

Randy nodded, "I know, but it doesn't make me worry about you any less. I'm sorry that I was the one that hurt you this time."

"Don't worry about it, love, and don't apologize about it anymore. We're good now. No worries." Eve smiled and kissed his cheek. Randy turned his head towards her and pressed their foreheads together. Eve smiled even brighter, "Why do you do that?"

"What? Press my forehead against yours?" Randy asked smiling. Eve nodded. Randy chuckled, "That is how Turian's kiss. It's just something that I was taught when I was young. You're only supposed to do it with the one you love."

"So it's kind of a mating thing?"

"Kinda. It's supposed to find your soul-mate. If your push your forehead together too fast or too slow, you're not compatible, but if the movement is just right then you're perfect for each other."

"Makes sense." Eve nodded.

Shepard and Garrus walked over to the two kids. Shepard tapped the table, "Let's go."

"Find what you needed?" Eve asked looking at her father.

"I did. Now let's go." Shepard smiled.

Randy and Eve slid out of the booth. They followed behind Shepard and Garrus. Randy kept his arm wrapped around Eve. Both felt much, much better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11!**

* * *

><p>The fugitive had Miranda, Tali, John and Kelly pinned down. Kelly looked at John, "How can one man have us pinned down this badly?"<p>

"I don't know, Kelly. Would you like to ask him?" John cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm going to blast you, Cena." Kelly threatened.

"Both of you, enough fighting with each other and fight him." Miranda warned.

Kelly looked at John again, "Who put her in charge?"

"Shepard." John shook his head.

"Oh…well that makes sense."

John smiled. Finally the shooting stopped.

"Now is our chance, Miranda." Tali told her.

"Let's go. Kelly, John. Stay here and cover us."

"We can do that." John nodded.

Miranda and Tali hopped over the barricade and ran inside to capture the fugitive. Kelly and John watched to see if they would need any assistance. For a third time Kelly looked at John, "Did Miranda say anything about the fugitive?"

"Actually yeah, she did. You're not going to like who we're here for."

"I already don't like your tone, John." Kelly said worriedly, "Who is it?"

"They are two people that used to live close to us."

"They? There's two? No wonder we were being held down. Who though?"

"Mickie and Cody."

Kelly gasped. John could see her tense up even through her suit. He took her hand instinctively.

Kelly shook her head, "This is not going to be good. They're going to be joining us? Eve and Evan can't stand the sight of them."

"Eve and Evan aren't going to have a choice. We need their help. We're helping Eve's father go after the Reapers."

"I thought they were a myth."

"We all did." John nodded, "The Citadel lied and hid things. They denied the existence of the Reapers and blamed everything on the Geth."

Kelly listened as John continued to explain everything he'd learned from Miranda. She gripped his hand a little harder. John pulled her close when he finished. He wished he could touch her, see her face, but he knew that her suit was protecting her from bacteria that could kill her.

Minutes later Miranda and Tali walked out with both Mickie and Cody handcuffed and cursing. John and Kelly stood up. Mickie and Cody stopped yelling when they saw their two old friends. The two young humans smirked. Cody looked at his sister, "Look sis, Johnny boy and Kelly-Kelly. I wonder where Evie and Evy are."

"They're both far away from you, Cody." Kelly spat.

"Aw, Kelly. Poor little naïve, Kelly. We know when our better halves are close. You should know that by now." Mickie giggled. The giggle sounded clearly evil.

Kelly and John looked at each other again. This was not going to be a good trip back to the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12!**

* * *

><p>The other group had found where the soldiers were supposed to be. Shepard and Garrus looked at their kids. Shepard pulled his Eviscerator Shotgun out and motioned for Eve to step beside him. She nodded and moved beside her father while Randy moved beside his.<p>

"I don't know how easy this is going to be. The soldiers were both apart of the alliance, one is from my former crew." Shepard warned.

"Shepard." Garrus said, "Are you trying to tell me we're recruiting…"

"Yeah, we're recruiting him." Shepard nodded.

"Who?" Eve asked cocking her head to the side.

"Might as well tell her, Shep." Garrus nodded.

"Eve, we're recruiting Kaidan Alenko."

Eve's eyes widened. Kaidan was her adopted brother. Kaidan was devastated when Shepard had died. The two had been the best of friends and when they had stopped on the Citadel the first time Eve had ran to her brother and hugged him tight while all along her father had been watching.

"Does Kaidan know?"

"If I'm alive? He does. We were reacquainted on Horizon on a mission. Our talk got a little out of hand." Max rubbed his cheek as if he actually felt the punch again.

"Damn…" Eve leaned against the wall.

"Can you do this, Eve?" Max asked concerned with his daughter.

After a moment he received a simple nod. She pushed away from the wall and took a deep breath. Randy looked at Shepard, "Who else are we getting, sir?"

"This one may be even harder to get than Kaidan." Shepard sighed, "Eve, you may not know this, but you aren't my only child."

"What?" Eve, Randy and even Garrus asked.

"You have a brother. He is the same age as you. He's your twin."

"I have a twin and I never knew?" Eve leaned back against the wall. Her knees were about to give out on her.

"His name is Mike."

"Anything else I need to know, dad?" Eve asked, not angry, curious.

"You grew up with him on the Citadel. Do you remember Mike Williams?"

Eve nodded.

"He lived next door to me, sir." Randy said quietly.

"He's your brother, Eve."

"Son of a-damn…" Eve shook her head, "Next time warn me before you throw that much info at me, dad."

"Sorry kiddo. Let's go."

The four walked into the seemingly barren warehouse save for a few boxes here and there.

"Alenko." Shepard called out.

Out from behind a box stepped Kaidan Alenko and Mike Shepard, "Shepard."

"Alenko, we've talked about this. You know that I quit Cerberus. You should join us. We're going to need your help to safe the universe."

"Again." Garrus added.

"Should I really make it that easy on you, Shepard?" Kaidan asked, "After all you did betray the Alliance."

"It wasn't his choice." Garrus took a step forward, "You know that, Alenko."

"Stuff it Vakarian."

"We don't have to do this, Kaidan." Max tried to reason.

"I think we do." Kaidan pulled his gun up and aimed at Shepard's chest. Instinctually Garrus, Randy, Shepard and Mike pulled their guns up to the ready.

"Stop!"

Eve stepped in front of her father. Kaidan's eyes widened. He lowered his rifle, "Evie…"

"Kaidan, you don't want to do this."

"How could someone as sweet as you get suckered into this?" Kaidan asked.

"He's my father. All he had to do was ask." Eve shrugged.

"…wait… You're my sister?" Mike said quietly.

"It seems so, Mikey." Eve smiled small, "Let's put these blasted things away and talk like civil people. You two could do that for me, couldn't you?"

Kaidan and Mike looked at each other before they before shouldered their guns. Shepard, Randy and Garrus all did the same. Eve smiled.

"She definitely did not get her persuasive skills from you, Shepard." Garrus smirked.

"That she got from her mother." Shepard shook his head, _'That was all her mother.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13!**

* * *

><p>Back on the Normandy John and Kelly had found Evan and Candice. They needed to talk about what happened on Omega.<p>

The four sat down at the table. John beside his sister and Kelly beside Evan.

"What's going on guys?" Candice asked quite confused by John's expression.

"You know how we went down to Omega to catch the fugitives?" John started.

Candice and Evan both nodded. They'd been briefed but they had been told fugitive, singular not plural.

"So what happened?" Evan asked.

"We got there and almost immediately they had us pinned down." Kelly continued, "They sent wave after wave of Blue Suns at us."

"The gang? They had a gang working for them?" Candice was in disbelief, "How did they work that out?"

"We don't really know. Commander Shepard will possibly tell us or Eve later then we will know." John shrugged, "When we got an opening Miranda and Tali went inside to capture them. They left us to watch their backs."

"So we waited and John filled me in on the mission. We're going after the Reapers. They're not a myth. They're going to try and wipe out all sentient life. Humans, Quarrian, Drell, everyone. Then Miranda and Tali came back with the fugitives." Kelly looked down and sighed, "We were shocked to say the least."

"So you knew them. Who are they?" Evan asked cocking his head to the side.

"Mickie and Cody." John whispered.

Candice gasped and Evan almost fell out of his chair. He gripped the table, hands shaking. The room became very quiet as they tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Eve and Evan's exes? But…why do we need them?" Candice whispered.

"I don't know." Kelly shook her head.

"For their combat and biotic abilities. We're taking on the Reapers. We need all the help we can get whether it's from good guys or bad." John explained, "I didn't know who we were going after, but that's what Miranda told me about needing to get them."

Evan stood up and walked towards life support.

"Evan?" Kelly and Candice called.

"I need to meditate on this matter. I will talk to you all later." Evan didn't look back. John took his sister's hand and Kelly's. The sat in silence. What were they going to do?


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14!**

* * *

><p>Eve stood between her father and Kaidan. She had been working for an hour to get them to agree on the terms.<p>

_This is hell._ She thought to herself shaking her head as the two men reached for their guns again. Eve had half a mind to use her biotic powers on them both.

Randy, Garrus and Mike were watching. Randy sighed and shook his head, "Can this possibly go on any longer?"

"You don't know Shepard or Alenko very well. They're both hard-headed, and they won't stop until one is right and the other is dead." Garrus smirked.

"I don't see the comedy in this." Mike looked from the two men back to Eve and the hot heads.

"Eve is fighting a war that has been going on since Normandy 1. Just because she's the one getting in between them doesn't mean this is going to stop."

"It needs to before Eve decides to use dirty measures." Randy chuckled.

"Dirty measures?" Garrus and Mike looked at Randy.

"Just watch. She's close to it. I can tell. I don't know how many times she used them on me and John when we were fighting, but it's just evil."

Just as Randy said that Eve started crying. She sunk down to the ground, head in her hands and sobbed like a child. Garrus and Mike's mouths fell open. How the hell did that happen? Randy smirked knowing just what she was doing. Kaidan and Shepard both scrambled to her side to calm her. Eve pulled away from either one of them when they would try to touch her.

Kaidan looked at Shepard, "We're putting a lot of strain on Eve by fighting."

"Yes, we are. I think we should just agree instead of arguing about every little thing." Max nodded.

Kaidan and Shepard shook hands. Abruptly Eve stopped crying. She stood up and skipped over to Randy with a grin on her face. Shepard and Kaidan looked at each other incredulously.

"Did she just play us?" Max asked.

"I think she did." Kaidan looked over at Eve, "How could you do that?"

"I was tired of hearing you two bitch about everything. Damn just agree on something so we can get back to the ship." Eve crossed her arms.

Garrus, Mike and Randy were laughing their asses off. The looks on Alenko and Shepard's faces were priceless. Randy grinned at Eve. He placed a kiss in her hair.

"You're an evil woman, Evie."

"It still works on you, Randal, and you know what the hell I'm doing."

"I don't like seeing you cry. It breaks my heart."

Eve smiled up at him then looked back at her father and adopted brother, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Let's go. I need time for my ego to heal." Shepard shook his head.

"Where did she learn that?" Kaidan asked.

"Her mother used to do it. I should have realized what was going on, but I didn't." Shepard smiled and helped Kaidan up.

Eve turned to Mike, "You're going to be quite surprised when we get back to the Normandy."

"Why's that?" Mike asked.

"Because Candi's grown up a hell of a lot since you last seen her."

Mike bit his lip and blushed. Eve giggled.

The six started back to the Normandy. The three youngest talked about the past and how much they'd missed having Mike around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15!**

* * *

><p>When they reached the ship Eve, Randy and Mike ran off to find the others, while Garrus, Kaidan and Max went to talk to the older members of the crew.<p>

Eve, Randy and Mike were laughing like crazy when they found John, Kelly and Candice sitting quietly at the table in the mess hall. The three walked over.

"What's with the long faces?" Eve asked cocking her head to the side.

"We got the fugitives." John sighed.

"Fugitives, as in two?" Randy asked.

"Yeah…"

"But that's good…" Eve said confused, "Weren't we supposed to get them?"

"Yeah, shouldn't we be happy that we got the fugitives and the soldiers?" Randy asked just as confused.

"You two got the-" Candice looked up and saw Mike. Her jaw dropped. He looked absolutely amazing.

Mike smiled, "Hi, Candi."

John and Kelly looked up at his voice. The sadness in the room dissipated. Excitement filled it. Candice jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck. He laughed and wrapped his around her waist.

"It's you!" Candice squealed pulling back to look at Mike.

"It's me." Mike smiled.

"OMG! I'm so happy!" Candice giggled.

John and Kelly stood up and walked over to Mike. Eve kissed Randy's cheek, "I'll be back. I'm going to go get Evan."

"Alright, love." Randy nodded and smiled.

Eve walked past her giggling friends to the life support room. The door opened and she stepped inside. Thane smiled softly at her, "Eve, do you need something?"

"Yes, I came to speak with Evan. One of the soldiers turned out to be his best friend when we were younger."

Evan looked up from his meditation with a sad smile. Eve walked over to him and helped the young drell up. Evan hugged her, "Mike is one of the soldiers?"

"Yes, sweet one." Eve hugged him back, "Is something wrong, Ev?"

"It's…" Evan chewed the inside of his lip for a minute before shaking his head, "It's nothing, Eve. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure, Ev? You can always talk to me." Eve pulled back a little and looked into his dark eyes.

Evan nodded, "I'll be fine. I'm going to talk to Mike."

Eve nodded this time. Evan walked out of life support. Eve sighed and looked at Thane, "Did Evan say anything, Thane?"

"No, he just came in earlier and sat down to meditate. He didn't say a thing the entire time he was in here."

"Thank you, Thane. I appreciate your honesty. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing fine." Thane stood up and smiled. He walked Eve to the door, "You should do less worrying and have more fun with your friends, Eve. You have your whole life ahead of you."

Eve nodded, "I can't help but worry about them. We've all been friends since we were kids. Kelly and Evan got picked on a lot because they were different. And I don't know how many times the rest of us got in trouble because we were human or half-human in Randy's case."

"You seem to act like they're your kids." Thane chuckled softly.

"I do sometimes. I don't treat them like they're my kids, but like they're under my care because my father is a Spectre and I have to live up to the Shepard name or the Alenko name." Eve shook her head, "I must be boring you, Thane."

"Not at all, dear one. Now go. Everything will be alright and work itself out."

"Thank you again, Thane. For listening and for being so nice."

"You don't have to thank me, Eve. Go."

Eve nodded. She walked back over and caught Evan attacking Mike with a hug. Mike laughed and hugged Evan back tight, "I've missed you, kid."

"I've missed you, too, Michael."

"So Eve and I learned something today." Mike wrapped an arm around Candice and Evan.

"What's that?" Candice smiled leaning into him.

"We're siblings." Mike smiled to his sister.

"Twins at that." Eve smiled back and sat down on Randy's lap. Randy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Aw! That is so cool!" Candice and Kelly giggled.

John and Randy nodded. Evan grinned, "That is so freaking awesome. You two are so compatible. You liked a lot of the same things when you were kids."

"You know, Ev's right." Eve tapped her chin.

"He usually is." Mike nodded.

"Seems like there's a big ole party going on in here. Doesn't it, sis?"

Everyone froze at that voice. Someone let the fugitives out of their cages.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

* * *

><p>Eve and Randy stood up. Evan retreated behind Mike and Candice. Kelly and John glared. They didn't even seem to phase Mickie and Cody.<p>

Mickie smiled, "This must be the mess hall because I see quite a few messes, Codes."

"I see a bunch of screw ups." Cody smirked.

"Fuck you!" Kelly and John snapped.

Randy pulled Eve behind him, "Where did they find you two trash talkers?"

"We are the 'fugitives'." Mickie looked at Cody.

"We're apart of the team." Cody nodded.

"What the hell? My father would not okay this." Eve finally said pushing from behind Randy, "He doesn't let trash on his team."

"What would you call Jack?" Cody asked taking a step towards his ex.

"Amazing. She was wronged. You two are just wrong." Eve growled.

Cody laughed, "Aw, you sound like you've got a crush, Evie. I always thought you were a lesbian. I mean you never put out for me and you don't look like you've put out for Randy."

Eve lunged at Cody only to be caught and pulled back by Randy, "I'll kill him!"

**XoXoX**

On the CIC deck Shepard was talking to Yeoman Chambers when Joker buzzed him, "Uh Commander, there's a slight problem on the crew deck. You might want to check it out."

Shepard chuckled and shook his head, "What's going on with Miranda and Jack now?"

"It's not Miranda and Jack, sir. It's Rhodes and uh…ahem…" Joker cleared his throat.

"Out with it, Joker."

"Your daughter, sir."

"Shit." Shepard dropped what he was doing and sprinted to the elevator. When he got to the crew deck he could hear Eve calling Cody every name that she could think of in many different languages, "What is going on here?"

Eve calmed down when she saw her father, but her anger did not disappear. She pointed at Cody and Mickie, "Those two troglodytes are what's going on here. They should be in prison or at least beaten, bloody, and broken."

Randy pulled Eve into his arms and turned her away from Cody and Mickie. She was visibly shaking. Shepard looked to Randy for an explanation.

"Sir, Cody and Mickie used to be our friends before they joined the Blood Pack and tried to get us killed." Randy started.

"Bastards! I trusted you!" Eve yelled.

Randy held her tighter so she couldn't move. Shepard sighed, "Let's just calm down and talk about this."

"What is there to talk about, dad? Cody and Mickie are evil people who would sacrifice people they care about just for their own selfish reasons; they don't belong here."

"But they do, Eve. They don't want the universe destroyed and neither do we. I know you don't like it, but they're staying."

"Dad! They're not trustworthy. They'll end up getting one of us killed!" Eve cried out incredulous to her father's rulings.

"Eve, I am the commander, and I make the decisions."

"Fine then, Commander, but when someone dies because those two were supposed to be watching their back; you're going to wish you listened to your daughter." Eve pushed out of Randy's arms and walked to the elevator. She pressed the button for fourth button and closed the doors, abruptly ending the conversation.

"I suggest you all get back to your stations. Cody, Mickie. You two will be in the crew quarters. Go on in there." Shepard pointed to the door then turned and looked at the younger crew, "Mike, go up to CIC and find Jacob and Kaidan. Randy, if you don't mind going to talk to Eve."

"Actually, I'd like to talk to her, sir." Evan stepped out from behind Mike and Candice.

"Kaje, I didn't know you were back there."

"I was, sir. May I talk to Eve?" Evan bowed politely.

"You may, but Randy I still want you down there. I'm sure you could handle her if stuff starts getting thrown."

Randy and Evan nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

John walked to Miranda's office. Candice went to Med-Bay. Kelly, Randy, Mike and Evan walked to the elevator. Mickie and Cody looked at each other and smirked before they walked to the crew quarters. Shepard sighed and walked to the Starboard Observation room. He waited for Samara to acknowledge him before speaking.

"Shepard. You have a problem?"

"I do. I just made my daughter extremely angry with me."

"How did you do that?" Samara stood and turned towards Max.

"I told her that I'm the commander and I make the rules."

"But that is true, Commander."

"I know it is, but she doesn't like the rule I've put in place."

"Why not?"

"The two little fugitives we got today, Cody and Mickie, turned out to be someone my daughter used to be friends with. They betrayed her and now she feels that I've betrayed her by letting them linger on the ship. We need their help. If we didn't, they'd be gone. Eve doesn't seem to understand that."

"Eve is not used to her father siding with someone else, Shepard. She is a bright young girl and I'm sure that she will understand why you are doing this, but right now she just needs to be angry. Let her be. It's not going to hurt anybody."

"I hope you're right, Samara. I don't want to lose my daughter over something like this."

Samara smiled and nodded. She sat back down and continued her meditation. Shepard sighed softly and walked out of the room. He needed time to reflect on what had just happened. He needed time to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I moved to a new computer and I have been working on other projects. Enjoy. :)**

**BTW this was written WAAAAY before the release of ME3 so it doesn't go into ME3 at all. Just to let you know :)**

* * *

><p>Eve was down in the cargo hold talking to Jack, well more like yelling. Jack was listening to everything the young woman said.<p>

"Why in the hell would my father side with them? They're completely untrustworthy. They'll end up hurting someone, killing someone even!" Eve paced back an forth, "You think the man would listen to his own damn daughter!"

Jack nodded, "Eve, I have a quick question."

Eve stopped for a minute and looked at the super-biotic, "Yes, Jack?"

"You say that they are untrustworthy, but what would you say about me?"

"Jack, I would not call you untrustworthy. You only trust people that prove to you they are worth trusting. You have the right to double-cross people. You've been hurt a thousand times over." Eve rambled hoping her point got across.

Jack smiled understanding the young, angry woman in front of her, "I get what you're saying, Eve. Don't freak."

Eve nodded and sighed. She sat down on a crate, "I just don't understand why he wouldn't listen to me."

"Miranda had the same problem with me." Jack leaned against one of the crates smirking, "When I came aboard the cheerleader was all up in Shepard's shit. He had promised to let me look at all the files he had on the Normandy in exchange for me coming along quietly."

"I can already imagine her face." Eve smiled small.

"It was so satisfying to piss her off. That was the first day I called her a cheerleader. Definitely was not the last." Jack smirked and stretched her arms.

"What did father tell Miranda when he sided with you?" Eve laid down on the crate and turned her head towards Jack.

"He told her that it was his call and she was to do as he asked. He was the commander; she wasn't."

Eve nodded and looked up at the ceiling. She imagined she knew how Miranda felt when she was told that.

Two sets of footsteps sounded across the floor of the cargo hold. Neither Jack nor Eve moved. Randy and Evan quietly walked up to the women. Jack nodded to them both before pushing herself off of the crate. She patted Eve's arm, "Just because he didn't side with you doesn't mean that you don't mean everything to him, Eve. He's still your father."

Jack walked off without another word. Eve crossed her arms and sighed. Randy jumped up onto the same crate as Eve. Evan jumped up onto the one beside them. The three sat in complete silence for a few minutes.

"Are you two not mad?" Eve whispered.

"I am." Randy answered. He could probably never trust Cody or Mickie again since Eve and Evan were the original targets of their hatred.

"I cannot be upset with your father, Eve." Evan bowed his head.

Eve sat up and looked at him, "Ev, he's letting the people that tried to kill us stay on board. How can you not be upset?"

"He is our Commander, Eve. He has to make tough decisions like that, plus this is for the fate of the universe. We need all the help we can get whether we like the helpers or not." Evan reasoned.

Eve sighed again. She really hated Evan sometimes. Randy pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "How about this, the three of us will stick together more than we usually do? We'll be safer and there will be three against two. Sound good?"

Eve bit her lip. She didn't want them around at all, but Randy's idea did sound better than anything else she had thought of. Finally she nodded, "Okay. I like that."

Randy smiled then his face faded into his serious look, one of Eve's least favorite looks, "You need to talk to your father."

Eve wrinkled her forehead and nose, "I don't want to."

"Eve, he is your father. You should not stay upset with him. He's doing the best he can." Evan poked her arm.

Eve pulled away from Randy and jumped down from the crate. She groaned and started walking, "Fine. You two suck for ganging up on me."

Evan grinned, "Ah, we love you, Evie."

"We do, we do." Randy smirked.

Eve threw them both her middle finger and walked out of the cargo hold. Randy and Evan laughed softly before looking at each other.

"We need to do that more often." Randy grinned.

"Agreed." Evan nodded, "You know Turians and Drell make great teams."

"Thane and my father make a good team too?" Randy asked.

"They do. Along with Commander Shepard. They're like you, me and Eve. We're the perfect team."

Randy high fived Evan, "Hell yeah, bro."


End file.
